Into the Light
by Murphster
Summary: Six months after Prodigy, June Ipsparis is in pieces after Day left her. Anden is trying to get a hold on the country, and Thomas is trying to redeem himself. My take on what should have happened after Prodigy, written from various points of views.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Anden!" I say in a fake chirpy voice and a smile that feels plastic. I step out into the brisk Denver night and give the valet boy my parking ticket. I wait in front of the Elector Primo's mansion and I absent mindedly touch the teardrop ruby necklace around my neck. I wear it almost constantly now, even though it brings back the memory of Day, and just picturing him shatters my heart over and over again. I just can't bring myself to abandon the only part of Day that I can hang on to. "Ms. Iparis? Ms. Iparis? Your car is here" The words of the valet boy snaps me out of my daydreams and reply simply "Thank you" I tip him and get into the car.  
Once I am in the car with the safety of darkened windows, I finally allow myself to let the act drop. I start the fairly short trip home and turn on to the back roads that I always take home, even though it makes the trip longer, it helps me calm myself so I take it as often as possible. I take a few deep breaths relieved that I don't have to plaster any fake smiles on anymore, at least until tomorrow at 7:30. T he memories of the beautiful boy I used to be able to say was mine envelop me. I remember the first time I saw him, and his shockingly blue eyes threaten to overwhelm me. Tears well up in my eyes but I dare not let them fall, because once that first silent tear falls there will be no going back. For now, I am forced to compose myself because quiet jingle of my phone's ringtone is going off in my pocket.  
I flip open the small republic issued phone and answer with my fake chirpy voice. "Hey Anden. Whats up?" Anden sounds sad when he answers "Hi June, are you sitting down right now?" This statement makes me cautious of what is coming next. Just to be safe I reply "Ya, why?" with a light breathy laugh. "Well, I'm really sorry you have to find out like this, but I have some bad news." He pauses for a short amount of time (23 seconds), takes a deep breath and continues "about six months ago, when you and Day were getting examined by the doctors, they found an irregularity in his brain. It turns out that after Day's trial, the scientists took a piece of his brain to examine. He was expected to die quickly after that, but he didn't and by the time our doctors found out about it, the healthy brain tissue and unhealthy brain tissue were too intertwined. They never had a chance of saving him. He died earlier today, this is the first I have heard of it. I'm deeply sorry for your loss"

* * *

**Hey Guys! So this is my first fan fic so I am in uncharted waters here! I will try my best to do a chapter a week, but I can gauruntee anything. Please remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**June**  
For a second I don't feel anything, just numbness. Then I just black out and a minute later I regain consciousness to find myself about to smash into a large oak tree at 60 mph. Its too late to swerve away so do all I can to brace myself for the crash. The car slams into the tree and I feel the full force of it, but I don't even care. All I can think of is how I have lost Day forever. I stumble out of the car and I just collapse on the ground and start to sob violently as the full force of what Anden just said sinks in. I will never ever be able to hold my beautiful blue eyed boy ever ever again, I won't even be able to look into those eyes that I love so much again.  
How could he do this to me? Did he really think that by leaving me he would spare my feelings? It just hurt me more, I would rather we got to spend the most we could together before it was too late. I understand exactly why he did it though, if the situation was reversed, I would have done the exact same thing. To watch the one you love die a little bit every day, that would be oh so painful. But having your heart broken in to trillions of pieces daily at the mere thought of him and learning of his death, that is even worse, Day couldn't have possibly known that though. I find you learn things like that from experience, often times when it is to late. If he only told me though, I could have made the process as painless as possible.

Five minutes after I crashed, paramedics show up to the scene where my car is wrapped around the tree still smoking. Anden jumps out of the Armored republic car and runs over to me still curled into a fetus position sobbing. He showers me with worried questions like "Are you ok?" "What happened?" "Are you hurt?" but when he sees it is useless, he just gently picks me up and caries me to the ambulance.

I am laid on a stretcher, but as soon as the ambulance doors close, I promptly jump up and go into Anden's open arms. He tries to soothe me by murmuring calming things in my ear, rocking me back and forth, and stroking my hair. I soon fall asleep to the monotonous whir of the motor and Anden's heartbeat under my ear after I have cried myself out for the time being.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters! Don't worry though, I will make up for it by posting often. Make sure you review and tell me what you think! Who's POV should come next? Got an idea for what should come next? Tell me in the review I know you are going to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anden**

Thankfully she falls asleep in the ambulance, and shortly after, we arrive at the hospital. They take us to a room and confirm that she is fine and that June can stay the night. A plush chair is next to the bed and exhausted, I plop down in it. Almost immeadatly after I sit down, I am asleep. All night I drift in and out of nightmares about Day dying at the republic's hands, the Congress creating something more terrible than he plagues and the trials to release on the Republic people, June with another man (combinations of all three) and things of that nature.

In the early morning hours, I jolt awake to find myself covered in a cold sweat from my nightmares. The small digital alarm clock on the bedside table reads 4:15 AM, meaning I got almost 5 whole hours of sleep! That's really a contrast to what I usually get, generally, I get a maximum of 3 and a half hours. That's on a good day too. All this Glorious Elector Primo stuff is really getting to me. Between trying to settle the citizens on the verge of revolt, dissuading Congress on continuing the trials and the plagues, choosing a new princeps, and coping with my fathers death, I am thoroughly overwhelmed.

"Beep, beep, beep" I tiredly open my cell phone that is lying nearby and get out a tired "hello?" A friendly female voice answers me with a chirpy, "Good morning Glorious Elector Primo! Did you sleep alright?" Who the hell is this and why is she calling me at 4:00 in the morning? From so many years in PR training, it is ingrained in my very soul to be polite, so I just reply "Yes I slept very well, thank you for asking. Whom is it that I have the pleasure of speaking to this morning?" The voice replies, "This is your new assistant of course! I will be assisting you with trivial things such as typing things up and filing paperwork and much more important things such as keeping you on your schedule. While we are on the subject, I understand that you usually come into the office at about 4:00, am I correct?" I forgot all about work! I quickly reply "Oh yes, so sorry, I overslept a bit this morning. I'm coming now"

As much as I hate leaving June, you can't exactly take a break from leading a country on the brink of turmoil. I jot a quick note down on a scrap of paper I found in my pocket explaining I will come to her apartment as soon as I can but I had to go to work. I begin to walk out but then I turn go quickly back to the bed and give June a quick peck on the forehead before hurrying out.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas  
Betrayal is the only truth that sticks. When June broke day out, despite me helping her get out of so much trouble, I just felt betrayed. I can handle betrayal, but once she called me a monster for killing Metias, that was just the last straw. After all I have done for her, how dare she have the gall to call monster. It was a direct order from Commander Jameson! What was I supposed to do? Does June think I wanted to kill Metais? I loved him like a brother, if things were up to me, I wouldn't have hurt a hair on his head. Commander Jameson insisted that he put us all in danger because of how much he knew. Who am I to argue with her though if she thinks he is endangering everyone? Really though, how didn't Metais see this coming? I told him that if he kept digging around someone was going to find out and try to tie up the loose ends. Of course that was before I knew about how Commander Jameson was actually watching though.  
What irritated me most in this entire situation though, is the fact that I  
wasn't feeling humiliated, or annoyed, or even fooled by the sweet girl I thought I knew. Betrayal was what I felt, my heart broken not just by a girl I was in love with, but also by, as I once believed, a true friend. I now know that June is gone to the corrupting forces of the Patriots and possibly even the colonies. I can't be sure about that though, for a while now Commander Jameson and I have been lying low.  
After June ran, I stayed in LA until just after the elector's attempted assassination. At that point, Commander Jameson explained how the senate tried to assassinate the elector because of his radical ideas that would surely bring our great republic to ruins. To say the truth, that is exactly what I thought all along, Commander Jameson just helped me realize it a little faster. We didn't want the botched assassination plot pinned on us, so we had to go underground. Literally, after a few days of traveling on foot during the night we went into the sewers into an abandoned bunker shelter. No communication with the outside world, no news, nothing but the essential supplies.  
These were brought to us in the wee hours of the morning by a tall man in dark nondescript clothes and a black baseball cap. I only saw him once or twice and haven't been able to find out much more about him. When I ask Commander Jameson, all she says is that he is an old friend. I know that if I were able to talk to him I would be able to gain invaluable information about the outside world.  
I am itching to know of anything but this god forsaken bunker. Right now I would be satisfied with any information, but what I truly want to know about is June. I feel like a little kid who hasn't learned their lesson after touching a hot stove. Even though I got burned the first time, I just can't seem to stop myself from trying to touch it again and again.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it took a little longer than usual to update. I have been kind of busy lately but never fear, petty things like that won't keep me from updating for too long. Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews! Who's POV should come next? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

June

In the early morning light, I blink my tired eyes open. I find myself in an unfamiliar room utterly exhausted. Then I remember where I am, I am in the hospital because I crashed my car after I heard about... Oh my god, Day. How could he be dead? I mean I haven't seen him around a whole lot in the past month or so, but I just thought he was avoiding me. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him at all the past month and half. Whenever I thought of Day's absence, I just thought it was the inevitable because I killed his family. I never even had the faintest idea that he could be dying though. No, he isn't dead. He wouldn't let himself now that he has Eden to take care of.  
You know, this is all probably some new scheme of his to get rid of me. After our break up he changed his phone number and stopped showing up at the Elector's mansion. By faking his death I would be permanently out of his life. What an easy way out. To be honest though, I would never expect him to stoop this low, but there is a first for everything.  
Thinking of the plan was probably the hard part, but once it was conceived, the rest is child's play. All he would have to do is to get a doctor to tell Anden he is dead and obviously Anden would be the one to tell me. Well, we will see how clever he is once I find him very much alive at his apartment. Day thinks he is so smart, well you can bet that this will bring him back down to earth. You know I got a perfect score on my trial too.  
As quietly as I can, I pull aside the bed sheet and slide out of bed. I glance around the room for my clothes and find them lying in a pile at the foot of my bed. Thank goodness, it would be kind of hard to sneak out of a hospital and bring your ex boyfriend down to earth with your butt hanging out of an extremely thin hospital gown. In no time I am changed and have my hair up in my usual ponytail and am ready to go. I open the door a crack and check the hallway, there is a help desk right outside of my room manned by two portly middle aged women. Other than that the long hallway is empty. To my left and right, the hallway just continues but behind the help desk there is a small staircase. Obviously the staircase is the better option so I formulate a crude plan to get out without being seen.  
There is a glass of water lying on the nightstand and I go to it to use it in my plan, thats when I see Anden's note. It's touching to me that he cares enough about me to stay with me all night and wanting to comfort me in my grief. What he doesn't know is that there is no grief necessary because Day is just a bad liar and I see right through his ruse. I go back to my post at the door equipt with the now empty glass. I can't help thinking to myself how easy this will be.  
When I am sure the women are busy, I poke my right arm out and throw the glass as far and as hard as I could to try to shatter it away from my room. Then quick as a whip, i pull my arm back inside and watch. About twenty or thirty feet away, the glass shatters on the floor successfully catching both women's attention. When they both go to investigate, I tuck and roll out of my room and behind the desk. I crawl to the stairwell and once I am sure I can't be seen, I stand up and calmly walk down as to not arouse suspicion. I got lucky because the staircase led right down to the lobby where I proceeded to exit the building.  
Judging by the sun, it should be about 5:00. Good, if I run to Day's apartment, I can probably still catch him while he is asleep. Then he wont have a chance to escape. At that, I set off at a sprint to go prove this jerk wrong.

* * *

**Hey so I have had a pretty full plate this week so I am about an hour and 16 minutes past my chapter a week promise. Sorry about that. But still, tell me what you think of June's P.O.V.! Did I get it right? She was kind of hard to write, if I didn't, what should I change? Tell me in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Anden  
"… Now if we do send reinforcements we run the risk of having too strong grip on the people. Then we could cause they're want to rebel to increase even more." Does she think I haven't thought this over this dozens of times just in the past week? Yes my new assistant was very helpful at times but she shouldn't be advising me in political matters. I realize that she is waiting for a reply so I just say "Oh yes Miss Thatcher, very insightful." At just that moment my saving grace comes, it is a rapping at the solid oak door to my office. I yell to come in and soon after a young soldier steps into the room. He stands at attention and salutes. I salute back "At ease soldier, what is it?" " Well sir we just received news that a patient named June Iparis is no longer in the hospital"  
I open my mouth to say something but I instead choose to watch Miss Thatcher. She is my new assistant, and her full name is Selena Thatcher, by the looks of it she is about 20. Miss Thatcher has olive toned skin, vibrant green eyes, and long glossy chestnut brown hair. A charcoal gray skirt suit and high heels adorned her petite body.  
She seemed to be seriously ticked that this guy came between her and her agenda. Out of the corner of my eye I see Miss Thatcher clenching her fists in annoyance and narrowing her vibrant green eyes. I barely met the woman an hour ago and I already know she lives to follow her schedule, anyone who interrupts her has better have a great reason. Right about now, she looks like a ticking time bomb. If this soldier says one false word, she is sure to get to the end of her fuse.  
She very calmly says to the soldier "Excuse me sir but why are you bothering the Elector with such frivolous information such as patient releases? Furthermore, who even gave you the clearance to even enter the electors mansion? You don't wear the signature insignia that brands you as an Elector guard." Wow, I didn't even notice that small detail. The soldier is caught by surprise by this comment, so I chime in. "Not to be rude, but I do have to inquire about the relevance of this visit." When I left June this morning she was fine so obviously she would have checked herself out of the hospital. The young soldier stuttered, and shakily continued with his sentence. "Sir, I didn't get to finish my sentence. Miss Iparis didn't check out from the hospital, she just disappeared. Either she escaped, or she was taken. Investigations are ongoing"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I really need some ideas here so PM me or just review. Legit, I am getting a major case of writers block (as you can probably see in this chapter). Help me out here please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas  
I'm gonna do it. I am finally going to ask this mysterious man for news. Since I don't know when he is next coming, I decide to ask Commander Jameson for permission to talk to him and to then ask when he is coming. I walk into the kitchen where she is preparing supper for the both of us, tonight is baked beans. This is what we usually have when we are running low on food, so our supplier must be coming soon. "Excuse me Commander Jameson -" she cuts me off right there "Please Thomas, how many times have I told you to call me Miranda. I'm not even a commander anymore, and your not a soldier either. We went AWOL remember?" I do remember, but she is still my superior and therefore deserves the respectable title of Commander Jameson. I don't answer, so she adds more to her thought "In fact, I am going to make that an order. I know I don't have that authority anymore, but I suppose if that is what it takes then thats what I gotta do." Well then now, I guess that I don't really have a choice about it anymore do I? There's no point in stalling any longer so I had better just dive right into it. "Uh, Comm- I mean Miranda, I am extremely curious about the war's progression" "And your asking me why? Do you think I have a constant stream of information about the war going directly into my brain?" "No, but I thought that I would be able to ask the man who brings us supplies. He would surely know the latest news." She slams her hand on the table and shouts "NO!" She takes a few deep breaths and says "I mean- what I meant to say, was that I don't think that is a very good idea" Jeez, whats got her panties in a twist? I just asked for some outside information, she must be trying to keep something from me. But what? I left the kitchen saying that I wasn't hungry and was just going to retire to my room for the night.  
That night and for the next week and a half I stayed up all night listening for this man who came in the wee hours of the morning. When it got too hard for me to carry on with no sleep at all for such a long time, I slept two hours max, from 8:00 to 10:00. The man still hasn't come yet though.  
Finally, after about another week of staying up all night, at about 3:00 AM I heard a stirring in the main room where the only door to the sewer was. Quietly, I open my door a tad to hear what is going on, Miranda is calling the man Todd and the two are talking in hushed voices. I can't hear what they are saying, so I decide to slip into the kitchen to hear better. Sock footed, I tip-toe into the kitchen, and the closer I get the more clearly I can hear their conversation. When I get close enough to consistently hear what they are saying Miranda is the one who is talking. "I don't know if he should be brought into this or not, he may still be loyal" Now its this Todd guy "Or worse yet, in love" "Now it is the perfect time to act though, it has to be done. Todd, I think that he is ready." "Well he gonna have to be". At this point I realize they are talking about me, who else would they be talking about? Who knows when this guy is gonna be coming back so I better just get to the bottom of this now. At that moment I step into the main room and reveal myself to them. "What am I gonna have to be ready for?" The two just stood there shocked for a minute when Miranda stuttered out "Nothing? What makes you think that?" "Don't play dumb, I heard it all. You may as well just fill me in now rather than later." The two look at each other and nod. The man starts, "If you have been listening this whole time I suppose that you know that my name is Todd. Miranda and I have been planning for quite some time to kidnap the new Princeps to use for leverage against the Elector. You would fit perfectly into this plan. You in?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't update last week. I had this chapter done on Sunday but I'm on vacation so I have super choppy wifi. You've got another chapter coming later this week to compensate for both weeks. Even though I'm late please still review!**


End file.
